


C.C, CD

by cereal_whore



Category: Code Geass
Genre: But lelouch's romantic views will be vague cuz like...that's the entire show, Even tho shirley's dead, Like. Kallen and Shirley will still pine after lelouch, So like the relationships in here, an emotionally constipated Lelouch is the show, hahahha, legit the entire show, okay im sorry, will be the same as the ones in the actual series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps she wanted to get justice for Lelouch.<br/>Or maybe she was bored.<br/>[Obviously the latter].<br/>Whatever the reason, C.C has a CD, with the entire life of Lelouch as Zero recorded onto it, along with exclusive backstage thoughts of Lelouch as he plays the main role of the entire truth behind his life.<br/>And even worse, C.C. personally delivered the CD to Nunnally, in the middle of an important meeting where the officials and nobles will be the audience.<br/>And all Lelouch can do, is be mad at C.C. as she tears down his entire complex plan, while locked in his own room.<br/>~~~~~<br/>OR: where C.C. is a sadist [well duh] and reveals that she has a CD with Lelouch's entire life on it, and decides to have Nunnally and a bunch of other important people that happen to be part of Lelouch's life, watch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nnnne

"What?" C.C. rarely allows her voice to be anything other than emotionless and monotonous. However, at the moment, her words had ended with a lilting timbre, as she stares at the sensations of different variations relating to fear flash through Lelouch's orchid eyes. She hadn't seen such an emotion appear upon his countenance in a year or so. After all, it's been that long after Lelouch supposedly died.

"Look...just..." Lelouch scrabbles forward, his eyes dilating, and C.C. allows herself to smirk at such a sight. She's extremely amused whenever Lelouch panics, as rarely nothing gets to him. Then again, there was that incident revolving around Arthur and his mask, along with Milly's devilish plans. "How about you give me that-" He begins. 

C.C. skirts around him, and she inwardly giggles at the sound of his infuriated shout, as she gracefully leaps out of his room, and fluidly, turns around and locks the door. She doesn't flinch as a sudden pound echoes through the house, indicating that Lelouch is banging against the door. She has to praise Jeremiah; such a sturdy structure. Then again, Lelouch is still a willowy, lanky boy with zero muscle. Walking out of the house calmly, she passes by the orange trees planted around Jeremiah's plantation, or, to them, known as Lelouch's safe house far away from civilization, where here, creatures don't hold hatred against him. 

Humming slightly, she figures that she might as well ignite a spark among the embers known as Lelouch's old life, which are slowly dying down. After all, she dislikes the idea of Lelouch being hated for what he's done, which is fair, she supposes given that it was Lelouch's front. But she still hated it.

And besides.

She was bored.

Swinging one slender leg of the motorcycle, she figures that Jeremiah might not miss it. After all, he's currently at a meeting with Princess Nunnally, and was located at his real house in the city, far away from here, before going. Ergo, he won't notice it's absence as long as she gets back in time. 

Then, a better plan concocts in her mind. She was just planning to drop this CD on Diethard's desk, however, the thought of a formal meeting among Nunnally, her relatives and officials, is an even better audience. She gathers her silky hair upwards, and knots it into a thick bun. She grabs the motorcycle helmet that was left swinging on the vehicle's handlebars, and snaps it on. While she guesses her outfit, her old straitjacket, is rather obvious and known among many, is tied to her identity, she supposes no one will really pay attention to her among everything else. She just has to hide her obvious visage and hair.

* * *

"A guest?" Nunnally blinks. "Everyone's here already." Cornelia, Ohgi, Kallen...yes...all the seats are occupied. However, as if to shatter her thought, another resounding knock echoes through the vast room. 

"Just let them come in." Lloyd leers, an interested expression taking place. Then the door swings open without invitation, and Nunnally recoils slightly. A lean, tall figure clicks in, a motorcycle helmet obscuring her face.  _Her._ Nunnally is able to identify the intruder just by the outfit selection. How can she forget this figure, after seeing her multiple times in the memories that her dead brother had shared with her? 

She quickly scrutinizes the others' expressions. Jeremiah has clearly identified the woman, as a displeased expression brewed with entertainment and frustration most likely, appears.

However, nobody else seems to recognize her. Then, as if life wanted to prove her wrong, a sudden shout startles all of them.

"It's you!" Kallen, who was invited; as being familiar with Ohgi and Empress Nunnally herself, abruptly stands up, probably giving everyone else a heart attack while doing so. "It's the manipulative witch!" Nunnally winces. Of course, Kallen continues to believe it was C.C.'s fault for Lelouch's image as a demon, when in reality, Nunnally knows that C.C. has obviously cared for the said boy, and tried to help Lelouch through his messy, delicate life. 

Well, at least she's not necessarily wrong on the 'witch' part; Nunnally supposes with amusement underlying such a thought. "Kallen, please sit." Nunnally firmly states, and at this, the girl rounds to her, with a startled countenance. Of course, she'd believe that Nunnally despises her C.C. with equal hatred as the redhead is experiencing at the moment. 

"Wait, who is she?" Cornelia demands, glaring at C.C. who has yet to reveal herself. The magenta-haired woman turns to Nunnally. "Who is she?" She echoes. 

"How'd she get past the guards?" Zero questions. Nunnally angles an eyebrow at that. Is Suzaku seriously that dense? Of course, she's aware of who's really behind the Zero mask. And considering Suzaku's time with Lelouch and C.C., she suspected he would've at least figured out who this lady is, as only her face was hidden.

Nunnally clears her throat, and the chattering ceases. "She's a friend of mine-" she ignores the dark glower that spawns from her words, from Kallen's direction. "I forgot that I invited her as well-" She's fully conscious on how feeble and weak such a statement sounds, and how it makes her seem incompetent. 

But then, to her shock, C.C. just unlatches her helmet, and tugs it off. 

Nunnally groans. Screaming erupts around her as multiple people lunge at C.C. Kallen begins to shriek how she knew it all along. "Stop!" Nunnally finally barks, raising her generally soft-volumed voice, and yet, everyone, with their adrenaline's engine running and their panic piqued, continues to shout obscenities at C.C., who remains blank and seemingly droll to it all. 

"Stay away!" Cornelia snarls, whipping out her weapon that Nunnally was unable to convince her to remove at the door earlier, as C.C. starts to head towards Nunnally. 

"Nelly, please-" Nunnally begins, exasperated. 

C.C. then fluidly flips over Cornelia, landing on the table, and with accuracy and speed, ends beside Nunnally. The shouts falter, and silence coats the entire audience, at the sight of the lime hued-haired woman being in such a close proximity with Nunnally. "Look." C.C. begins, before the panic can intensify, shakes a CD out of one of her big sleeves. "A CD." She reveals a shiny disk. 

"Uh. Thanks?" Nunnally raises an eyebrow. She honestly has no motivation or heart to act as if she hates C.C. to fit with the majority of the rest. "Why..."

At this, shocking Nunnally, the woman genuinely smiles, however, then it becomes rather ominous seeming as it contorts into a smirk. "To torture your brother." By now, the room is eerily silent as they witness Nunnally and the witch's conversation and interesting interaction with their odd relationship. "This CD...has the entire life of Lelouch as Zero on it. Courtesies to my kind." She salutes. 

"What?"

"Basically, my kind has been watching Lelouch ever since he was a kid, and through means I will not share, has recorded the important aspects of his life. In other words, this has the entire truth." Nunnally's breathing hitches, as her eyes dilate. Her head snaps quickly to round to C.C's amber irises. "Now. Rather coincidentally and beneficially, there's a television right there. Why not we watch it right here and now?"


	2. twooooojfij

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has killed C.C. yet.  
> Marvelous.

It's actually quite astonishing, really.

Of course, the actual reality of C.C. dying is incredibly strange, as well-

She's supposedly an immortal alien or something of that sort. 

But still. Considering her position and relationship with everyone, the idea that nobody has killed her yet is still very entertaining and startling itself, Nunnally believes. And yet, everyone watches her silently, all in their seats fuming, seemingly scared, panicking, or the very few such as Jeremiah, probably Suzaku, and Nunnally herself, just tired yet curious in general. 

Cornelia and Kallen themselves are flinching with every movement that C.C. performs, as if expecting that they have to be on guard in case if the CD somehow turns into a grenade created for their total destruction. Nunnally would find this comical, if she wasn't concerned. It's been a year since she's been in contact with C.C., who somehow became the closest to Lelouch, closer to him than she would ever be[even though Lelouch might say otherwise, it's true what Nunnally thinks]. And for her to suddenly appear as such...

And about the CD, what this entire ordeal is revolving around, Nunnally has a fleeting thought; perhaps, this would clear her brother's name. Definitely it won't make him likeable among  _everyone_ , but it in Nunnally's opinion this just shows Lelouch's bravery, courage, and selflessness from the way he was willing to sacrifice his name, reputation and innocence to achieve what he has today. And if that's the case, she's excited. 

But then, to her surprise, the door bows once more, by two more powerful knocks. Nunnally turns to C.C., who turns away from the television, and to the door. "If you don't mind, I gathered some of Lelouch's-" It stings how many of the people here bristle or flinched at the mere mention of her brother's name- "old friends to come and see. I figured that it would make things more interesting."  _Interesting._ Nunnally cannot help but wonder what's C.C.'s motive. Clearly, Lelouch had died therefore this must be an act motivated from her own decisions. And so for her to do this, is she doing it to see his tarnished reputation clean once more? 

Or is it just because the alien is bored and wants something to do?

Nunnally cannot help but think that it's a mixture of both, and at this, she inwardly snickers. 

"Hello?" Nunnally cannot stifle a laugh at the griping tone that ricochets into the room, and the reaction of the nobles. Too much stress. Clearly just this will shed possibly ten years of these peoples' lives out of having a heart attack at such a peaceful time of day. "Dude is anyone in theree~" the tone groans as the person behind the door bangs on it once more.

"Shut it!" A familiar, scorning tone chides in response. "Geez, there's clearly no one-"

"Milly, Rivalz, come in-" Nunnally shouts, and the scolding abruptly stops, only to be replaced by the sound of the doors banging open. Considering how heavy the doors are, and yet, the woman was able to slam them open with such fast speeds with clearly little to no effort considering her appearance-

She is definitely stronger than people credit the amateur news reporter for. "Nunnally!" Milly screeches. Despite a supposed professional, she's still animated, Nunnally believes wryly, and then, inwardly snorts as Milly pauses, realizing that possibly a dozen heads turn in her direction at her scene. And all happen to be people of high statuses. The blonde however, plays it off, as she waves awkwardly towards Lloyd, who just retaliates her uncomfortableness with a grin and wave of his own. The navy-haired boy, capturing their little scene, stomps beside her. 

"Nunnally, nice to see you!" Rivalz speaks loudly, stunting Milly and Lloyd's little moment of tension. 

Nina, the once feeble girl, walks in without hesitation. Nunnally isn't sure how she feels about Nina anymore. 

Nina, the way she feels about her brother, the way she judged him without hesitation, and her strange obsession with her half-sister...Nunnally reminds herself that Nina, like many others, wasn't aware of Zero's true intentions and she shouldn't hold that against Nina. However, she's unable to keep the frostiness from her voice as she greets Nina with a false, practiced and calculated smile. "Oh," Nunnally chuckles, noting how Kallen pointedly refuses to meet the gazes of her previous friends, and how she unconsciously cracked her knuckles, which creates a mock aura of toughness. "So, C.C. I see you invited everyone..."

"Oh it's her!" Rivalz squeaks, and Nunnally coughs to hide a laugh. While she rarely interacts with them, which is saddening, she cannot help but feel incredibly light around them. Because they know the real her, not just some empress with the majority of her family wicked doers. Rivalz yelps as C.C., upon being acknowledged by him, has turned to face him.

"Ah..." Milly flinches, but she expertly continues to smile as she radiates joy. 

Nina just knots her lips, and Nunnally feels her coldness towards the once shy, humble girl intensify. "So, thanks for inviting us, Nunnally!" Milly chirrups, and Nunnally freezes, but smoothly just nods, before turning to C.C., who discreetly places a finger up to her lips.  _Did she hack into my messages or something to send the invites?_ Nunnally muses dryly, feeling somewhat unnerved. "So why are we here?" The platinum blonde questions, turning her azure eyes to clap with Nunnally's.

Nunnally just nods in acknowledgement to C.C. "We're here because I'm bored, and decided to show all of you the truth Lelouch," she points at the televisiobehind n, which as if on cue, crackles to life. 

Nunnally's breath hitches. 

* * *

The two young boys, running up a mountain. Even though Nunnally hasn't gained her eyesight at the time, she's able to identify both: Lelouch and Suzaku. When they were children. She has seen pictures of Suzaku; she can easily tell that this is a carbon-copy of him, just younger. 

She chuckles, as she watches Suzaku help Lelouch up. Of course. He never was athletic in any form, after all. 

"Is that Lelouch?" She turns to the side, to see Kallen staring at the screen, her eyes blown up. Of course, Nunnally's conscious on how the female is smitten on her brother, and honestly, Nunnally isn't sure if that's weird or not. "Whoa." She gapes, her eyes fixated on the device. 

"He used to be so cute." Milly giggles, however, Nunnally can see how uncomfortable she is, seeing her friend.  _Right. They think they'll see him grow up into a monster._ Nunnally will take her once insatiable hunger for her brother's justice, satisfied once everyone here, especially his old friends, see how he grew up to be a hero kicked aside, instead. She may not like revenge, but to see them feel guilty brings a rather pleasing sensation to her, and she hates it. 

"Is...holy crap-" Rivalz draw in multiple nasty looks for his supposedly foul word. "That's Suzaku! They weren't kidding when they said they knew each other as kids! Look how young they were-"

"Stop. This that's weird." Nunnally knots her lips at Ohgi's claim, and the way he's staring at the screen with disgust. Same with his wife, Villeta. Nunnally's grip on her wheelchair's arms tighten. "I mean. We're going to watch them grow up to-" His voice trails off, and an uneasy silence follows.  _To watch them grow up into malevolent, villainous, characters._  Nunnally can only imagine what Ohgi would say next. She doesn't want to, however.

Tohdoh clears his throat, failing at his attempt to try and shatter the heavy silence that's suffocating them. 

They watch, their hearts chopping and theories plugged into their mind as they witness years ago, how Lelouch vows to bring down Britannia, as they overlook the smoking district. 

Nunnally can practically hear accusatory voices from the people around them as the spawners, such as:

_"Hypocrite. You ended up as a dictator yourself."_

_"You're in for a rude awakening."_

_"Lelouch..."_  

She ignores them, and focuses on the others around her. 

Horrible idea. 

Pained expressions, clearly horrified by viewing Lelouch now, knowing that this Lelouch will be a hollow shell once he grows older, only to be filled with evil thoughts. At least, that's what they thought. 

* * *

Kallen inhales sharply. The way that Lelouch, as a kid, said this, pains her heart. 

She hates it. 

She thoroughly despises it. 

She glares through her narrowed eyes, at the alien who has seated herself beside Nunnally, crossed-legged on the corner of the glass table they're all crowding around other than the newcomers who have taken up the floor or just remained standing. 

It was her. 

Kallen knows it. It's entirely C.C.'s fault, as to why Lelouch met his failure. She sprouted horrifying, dark ideas into his head. 

But then, a small voice, one of her rational consciousness, hisses:  _"What if Lelouch chose to become that way himself?"_ She squashes down such a terrifying, scary thought. No. He wouldn't. She's sure of it. 

* * *

Meanwhile: 

Lelouch, curled up on his bed, rocking himself slowly as he realized C.C. is being a huge dick once more as she decides to ruin his life.

* * *

 

Kallen stares, mesmerized. Lelouch, back when he was a normal student. Well, as normal as one in his position could be. "He gambled?" Cornelia gapes, clearly offended. Kallen snorts. Is that what she's concerned about? But then, Kallen watches as sadness flits by her expression before her countenance hardens. Of course. Cornelia would definitely feel affected in one way or another. Because he's still her younger brother.

"Wait, I know this day!" Rivalz gawks. "This is when that truck swerved and crashed!" Kallen frowns at his statement. But then, as the film continues, she stares in horror, as the perspectives switched to her, in the car with Nato. As if in unison, everyone turns to stare at her, and Kallen blatantly ignores the gazes. Then, just minutes later, she watches as she quickly twists the lurching truck aside to avoid-

 _"We crashed our truck, and killed my brother because we were avoiding you two!"_ Kallen whips around furiously, to face Rivalz, who seems just as astonished as herself.  _"Are you kidding me?"_ She screeches, anger and disbelief injected into her venomous tone. She lost so many things to Lelouch, including he himself. And now she's learning that she had lost her brother's life to him, indirectly, as well. She gnaws at her bottom lip. 

"Of course. Idiot." Milly snorts, as it show Lelouch quickly running to the truck, it's landing site.  _Whatever happened to this Lelouch? The kindhearted one?_ Kallen's heart is now suspended by frail vines of false hope and desperation. Hope and desperation that Lelouch technically in a way could be called as good.  _Look, Kallen. You used to be so independent. And you would never let yourself get tangled in a relationship your mother and father had. Now see what you've done to yourself?_  

And to Kallen's entertainment [and trepidation] that's not even the most surprising part. It's when Lelouch runs into the poison gas, and was brutally shoved aside. Kallen bristles. At this time, Lelouch was innocent. She watches as Lelouch glares at the soldier who screams about how horrible of a person he was for being so young and yet interacting with a terrorist group. 

Like that jerk understands anything about citizen's protection. She would love to perform anything to earn a chance to beat that guy's face in-

 _Holy shit._  

"Okay, it's only the first...like, what? Twenty minutes and already like a thousand plot twists, okay." Rivalz sputters, stammering as the soldier cries out Lelouch's name despite never hearing it, and then, he reveals himself as  _Suzaku._ Jade eyes glitter in the dim light. 

* * *

It's strange. Suzaku determines that it's utterly weird to watch how he acts. However, he's glad that even though he was a douche for a minute or so, he was able to recognize his childhood friend. Yet, Suzaku easily recalls this part. He watches as C.C. breaks out of the shell rather dramatically, must he say, and without even facing C.C., he knows everyone else is staring at her. 

Sighing, he twitches. Honestly, he hates this mask. It's humid whenever he wears it.

* * *

 

 _"He just got shot for Lelouch's sake-"_ Rivalz screeches. 

"Hey. Weird shouting-boy." Jeremiah snaps. "Stop commenting on every obvious thing that happens." Jeremiah feels nothing but revulsion the moment the guard pulled the trigger, and killed a boy who swore loyalty to their ruler.

He feels satisfaction, even though he knows some others would feel uneasy and utterly repulsed, as Lelouch gained his Geass and ordered the soldiers and the horrible leader to shoot themselves in the head.

* * *

 

"THAT BRAT!" Screeches Villeta, as they witness Lelouch fluidly lie to her, and, to their surprise, though it happened before already, they  hear Lelouch's personal commentary. C.C. had remarked it's just a thing her species had; reading important thoughts that the majority of the main characters had, and having it easily recorded into the film of Lelouch's story.  _"He stole my Knightmare!"_ She points an accusatory, quivering finger at the screen, and Ohgi just sighs from beside her, shaking his head with a grimace at Lelouch's action.

* * *

"Ayyy!" For the third time- _third time_ within the past hour, the door opens proudly, revealing a guy with a bandana knotted around his head. Kallen moans theatrically, as the drunkard comes rambling in. "I got a message and came along! I know I'm a bit late bu-" Then, he notes the solemn expressions, which for once, aren't irritated and directed at him, and immediately sobers up. "What...what are you guys watching?" He gawks in disbelief, as he sees Kallen, the normally strong, proud redhead, stare at him with a hollow countenance, and the appraised and beautiful Massacre Princess, looking empty. 

"We just saw Suzaku get shot." Kallen murmurs.

"What?"

"And..." The navy-haired kid, that Tamaki cannot bother to recall what to christen him by, begins to wheeze. "We found out how Lelouch met C.C. Maybe if I stopped him from going into the crash sight, he wouldn't have-" The pretty blonde beside him just stares at him with an ashen expression. "I thought...I thought he just ditched me or something...but  _NO HE HAD TO GO AND GET HIMSELF HOOKED WITH AN ALIEN-"_

"I am so sorry..." Tamaki breathes. "But what are you guys  _on_?"

* * *

As you can see, this is the first episode they're watching.

Ya know. Where it shows Lelouch and Suzaku as kids, and when lelouch meets Suzaku as part of the government, who saves him as the 'gas' chamber opens up. And ta-da, they found Lelouch.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically they review/reminisce the rest of the first/second/third episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO SOMEONE JUST REMINDED ME THAT IT WASN'T KALLEN'S BROTHER THAT DIED IN THAT KNIGHTMARE WHILE INVADING THE ELEVENS,  
> but that it was Nagisa.  
> I am so sorry.  
> I haven't watched this series in so long [I'm rewatching it right now as I type, actually]

"But can we just talk about how Suzaku instantly placed his gas mask over Lelouch's mouth when the supposed 'poison gas' weapon opened?" Milly squeals. "That's true romance right there!"

 _Oh my God._ Suzaku fucking chokes on _air_ at Milly's comment. After watching just the first half-hour of the CD, they had to instantly pause it, just to review things along with showing Tamaki the content they already went over so that he may understand their reactions. 

"Ah-wait!" A shrill, commanding voice that Suzaku has long ago knew was the real timbre that was often replaced with a meek tone, reaches a volume and intensity that scares him for five total seconds. "Lelouch was straight!" The redhead across of the room stammers defensively. 

At this, Milly's mischevious attitude reprimanded her shock and fear that stirred from watching the CD. "Kallen,  _are you jealous?"_ By now, it's clearly obvious that Kallen was infatuated by Lelouch-[ _so weird. I still can't see Lelouch dating much less reciprocating feelings of love for anyone other than platonic-even for Nunnally]_ , so honestly it just seems as though Milly's straining her voice into one a child would use, in hopes of lightening the situation after watching their dear old friend causing an entire military force squad to just _suicide_ on command. "I mean, Suzaku clearly cared a lot about Lelouch, judging by the way he was willing to risk his position and even his  _life,_ to spare our precious Lelouch." She points out. 

Suzaku inwardly groans, mentally grateful that his mask obscures any sort of flush that appeared from Milly's mindless taunts. He opts to not reply; after all, he supposedly doesn't know them, and honestly, he doesn't feel like conversing in such a strange topic that Milly created.

Was it that strange that he cared for Lelouch? After all, they were childhood friends, and Suzaku himself actually held deeply rooted respect for the boy ever since they were young. Sure he assumed Lelouch was arrogant and rude, nothing more than just an acquaintance he'll ever be when they first met underneath forced circumstances; but then he recognized the fear that trembles beneath his confident voice. The insecurity he obtained over Nunnally's safety ever being tarnished, that at first, Suzaku mistaken for Lelouch just disliking him whenever he placed distance between himself and his sister. And yet, the boy still had that unwavering sureness of always being there to protect her, visible after just days of hanging out with the boy and observing his tender side he only revealed to Nunnally. And that was just from looking at his actions a little closer. 

 Suzaku couldn't leave such a complex boy with strong, moral intentions to just  _die._ Especially not one with personal connections with him.

* * *

 _"Wait!"_ Cornelia gawks, feeling a deep, familiar heated sensation swirl within her abdomen that spawns from anger. "This boy." Yet she cannot help but grudgingly admire his ways, disregarding how she'll forever acknowledge him as scum. She turns to the side, facing her royal guard, who witnesses her flicker of eyes from behind his shades.  

 _Lelouch ruined bits of his life. How dare he._  

But, she cannot deny his intense observation skills and ability to easily figure out rules of his newfound power, as he realizes how he can only use his power once, as well as easily acquire revenge for The Witch and Suzaku's death. Then, she rebounds quickly to her old thought.  _Both The Witch and Suzaku were thought to be dead._ Well, back then she may be astonished by C.C's sudden return of life when she gripped onto Lelouch's wrist when she was supposedly shot, but after all this, Cornelia doesn't even flinch at the sight of such strange and clearly inhumane actions.  _But Suzaku. How-_

She chooses not to ponder on the thought; obviously she'll see how later as they progress. But, she's unable to retain a sigh or any patience, as an indignant squawk sounds from Villetta, who begins to lash out, her magenta lips rippling into a sneer. Ohgi just clicks his tongue. 

 _"That brat!"_ Snarls the silver-haired soldier.  _"Fucking arrogant-"_ Honestly while Cornelia would be thoroughly angered [she is right now, as she earlier caught a glimpse of Lelouch's superiority complex which honestly irritates her to no end, as it reminds her of many of her other brothers' attitudes], but by now, Villetta should've caught onto the fact that he had in fact Geassed her, so she shouldn't react so big. Or she could at least try and keep quiet to not disturb others. 

Cornelia, despite hating her brother to no end; 

Is still curious enough to want to focus on his life, with no distractions, it apparently seems. 

* * *

Lelouch had concocted a plan. A disgustingly good one. Just with a radio, Villetta's stolen Knightmare, and his brain, he easily told Kallen that if she wanted to win, she had to listen to this disembodied voice. Yes. This voice that she has no idea who it belongs to, a voice that randomly crackled through her radio, a voice that could  _easily_ be the Britannians; and she followed it because damn was she desperate. After all, she had thirty minutes left of power for her current Knightmare, and she was the only powerful attacker and defense-field for her friends. Ah, sadly, Cornelia supposes she'd listen to Lelouch as well. Her nose crinkles in disgust, and she begins to tug on a strand of magenta hair, out of bad habit. She used to pull on her hair, out of irritation for whenever Euphemia plaited it [but she still let her even though it was annoying], because it'd tug at her scalp, so she would always yank at the strands, hoping to loosen the braid itself.

It fucking worked. 

 _Lelouch's plan worked._ She smiles grimly. Ah, well she supposes she knew it was coming.

"That's our Lelouch!" At this, Cornelia's eyes snap in their sockets to the right, without her even craning her head.  Many of the others had stared at the source of the whoop, and the annoying navy-haired boy sheepishly sits down. "I know he's not the good guy, but at least here, he had good intentions to save the Japanese." He shrugs. "I can at least support him for this part, okay." He boldly justifies himself, even though he seems rather unsure of himself either, but he doesn't back down. 

"Same, Lelouch, actually using his brain for something other than gambling!" 

Obviously, his blonde friend that Cornelia recognizes on television many times, is indicating how they passed through a scene of Lelouch hanging up on the orange-haired girl after she had called him when he was in a tight situation and about to die [but saved through pure luck of finding an _alien_ in that capsule instead of poison gas]. Surprisingly, those two somewhat-immature young adults didn't say a word when the said orange-haired girl appeared on screen, when just seconds ago they were screaming about how idiotic Lelouch was at the moment and how he really shouldn't have continued, and how yes, cilantro and mint had a different taste. _Why wouldn't they? They're two different things_ ; Cornelia dislikes how she's being drawn into such pointless questions.

And those two weren't even the worst- 

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Cornelia winces, as the person holding the alcohol bottle points accusingly at the screen. His arm goes flying near the left side of her head, as he's seated way too close behind her. At first she didn't comprehend, but then, as she studies the characters on the television screen, she fathoms.

Sure enough, while looking rattier but clearly the same person as the obnoxious alcoholic at the moment, is on the screen, telling Ohgi and Kallen how they couldn't trust the mysterious voice that just lead them to the reinforcements that Clovis sent over. 

 _Clovis._ Her throat clogs, and already, her impressed-state from Lelouch's quick-thinking and sudden thought to become a terrorist [every kid's dream job]; melts away and she stares coldly at the screen, no longer thinking one way or another for once. 

However, currently on the screen, is the remainder of the terrorist group [Cornelia suddenly shudders, realizing that some of the terrorists are sitting in the same room as she is now, when back then she'd want their heads. How strange], all in awe from the Knightmares that Clovis had sent over for the soldiers, but they intercepted. 

* * *

 

_Death._

It was all that. 

The audience had nothing to say. Not even Tamaki [she finally remembers his name, she just didn't want to] leered at on-screen Lelouch whenever he gave commands that easily lead Kallen and her group to winning. 

And that's when the scene cuts to Clovis in his headquarters, who's obviously panicking as he realized that nothing's working and that the terrorist group is actually winning. 

He had already wrecked the city [Cornelia wasn't really proud of his order for this; so much trouble and too much rubbish and wreckage left behind.], ordered for the murders of so many Elevens, and lost many of his soldiers, including Jeremiah, who remained stoic through this entire scene, not saying anything even when he fought against Kallen and lost because of Lelouch's dirty attack when he was occupied; Clovis has finally created another disastrous, rookie move in Cornelia's opinion, as he orders for the remainder of his soldiers to try and circle and trap the terrorists who are in the center. 

He clearly realized by now, he's dealing with a formidable, over-excelling opponent. He even revealed some private thoughts of his panic and concern over his enemy, who's unknowingly his thought-to-be-dead brother. 

And this opponent would know that he would probably do such an obvious move as this. He shouldn't have thought someone as smart as this man [Lelouch] would overlook the fact that all the Sutherlands would obviously show up on Clovis' map because they belonged to his side; he should've known he would've been prepared for this. 

So, while others expressed their shock as Lelouch planned for the terrorists to wipe out the entire army of enemies by collapsed the ground, Cornelia was sadly unsurprised. How unfortunate for Clovis. 

Sighing loudly, possibly startling the oddly quiet room, Cornelia drowsily turns around to where Tamaki had seated himself on a chair. "Oi, soldier." She acknowledges with a tilt to her head, and at this, Tamaki recoils, clearly startled to be randomly selected out at an uneventful time. And by The Witch of Britannia herself. 

She nods at the bottle in his hand. "Share some, won't you?" Just an hour ago she'd refuse to drink any sort of alcoholic drink, or any sort of fluid really, so improperly, especially as now it's the bottle of another man. But right now, she has a fucking headache. [Is this what it's like to have annoying little siblings? Yes. Yes it is]

"Uh sure-" She grabs the neck of the bottle the moment he offers it [obviously reluctant, as he clearly didn't want to share] and she puts the lip to her mouth and guzzles down possibly half of the bottle. 

The bitter flavor numbing her taste buds and scalding the back of her throat was pleasant and she finishes, satisfied. She has absolutely no care right now. She's so fucking done. She licks her lips rather uncharacteristically, and turns back around, holding out the nearly drained bottle.

The man stares at her, his jaw unhinged and his eyes bulging comically by her ability to drink so much within seconds. 

"Thanks." She shoves it into his frozen hands, before returning to stare at the screen. 

"Holy shit." The weird vaper whistles from across the room, while Ried stares at her with this weird expression of admiration and possibly disgust. 

* * *

 

"Nice to know. This kid was a fucking psycho from the start." Tamaki comments snidely, indicating how Lelouch  _laughed like a serial killer who got away with murder_ [well that's not far off], the moment he was able to take out the enemy's Sutherlands and lives with just a couple easily completed directions on his part. 

"You know how people say a person's laugh is always beautiful?" Milly begins. "Now. I've heard Lelouch laugh. It was rich, melodious and polite. But this makes me think that he's an underground druglord who just escaped out of his country while under the Wanted List."

Tamaki's drink goes flying out his mouth, as he's strangled by his own horse-braying laughs.  

* * *

Nina continues to watch. While back then she may have shown only concern over the spewing crimson blood, she's now remembering the previous scene of Clovis ordering for innocent Elevens to be murdered without hesitation. 

And to think. 

She used to believe that the Elevens were scary. She was so naive to believe that there was only one dimension to this war; the good and bad. And to think, she used to believe that her one trait she could be proud of was her IQ. Clearly, her old way of thinking contradicted the only thing she thought she could be useful for. 

And so, she stares blankly at the screen as Lelouch fluidly wipes out the enemy forces, only for a jarring, glistening opponent to appear. They all knew it was coming. They had watched as Suzaku was patched up by Lloyd and Cecil [she had heard the real-life Lloyd hum in pleasure as they decided to hire Suzaku as the Lancelot's rider], along with learning that Suzaku only survived the gunshot because the bullet was deflected by a small pocketwatch he kept in coincidentally the same area of his hide where the bullet infiltrated. 

So, all of them already knowing that Suzaku was going to pilot the Lancelot, the new Knightmare that the real Tamaki flipped off when Lancelot appeared on the screen, Rivalz gawked at, Ohgi briefly scoffed at, and Todoh just inclined his head at. But none of them were surprised. 

But, his entrance was clearly great, as he quickly took down Lelouch's pawns [ _right; pawns]_ and left Lelouch fumbling and slowly panicking. The words 'monster' flew through Lelouch's blabbering mess as he quickly tries to contact Ohgi, who hadn't replied due to the fact he had to eject himself out of his Sutherland. 

Even better, earlier, Lelouch had flatly stared ahead, thinking:  _useless terrorists_ [this brought more irrationally maddened rants from Tamaki, a sharp intake from Kallen, and an obnoxiously loud scoff from Ohgi [this doesn't even include the others' reactions]]. And he thought that, because they couldn't take out one enemy. 

He didn't know how strong the Lancelot was, until Suzaku continued to lash out in that angelic-themed Knightmare of his.  _"Good! I can do this! With this Lancelot, I can stop this all at once!"_ Suzaku's confident words spew out of his mind as it shows him piloting the Knightmare, shredding through Lelouch's defenses.

 _"We can't stop this thing!"_   Screamed the terrorist right after being torn apart, and that was before Suzaku had confirmed with his thoughts he could use this for his benefits.

And Ohgi, Nina had to turn to the side and watch the man himself wince as he witnesses himself being forced to succumb underneath the power and run, from the Lancelot's power. She had forced herself to look at his face, earlier.

And now:

Lelouch's losing as quickly as he gained the upperhand. 

Nina smiles.

Then, her small smirk that appeared Lelouch's arrogance coming back to bite him in the ass, willingly forces itself into a large, wolfish grin, at the sight of Lelouch being attacked personally in his Knightmare, by the Lancelot. 

 _"You're the commander, aren't you?"_  Suzaku had accused as he pinned Lelouch down. Seeing Lelouch frightened and overwhelmed, easily washes over the old news of Lelouch once being her friend as it eases her insatiable hunger for vengeance.

She thoroughly despises him.  _After all, he's a heartless monster that ruined his half-sister._ It's ironic, how he used Euphemia's staged death to bring himself to glory, and yet, he ended up dying, losing all the said honor, with his own reputation wrecked, and killed by the own icon he created. 

She stifles a snicker, that doesn't go unnoticed by Cornelia, who's slightly put off by the girl [Cornelia, unbeknownst to Nina, had noted to herself that Nina may be mentally unstable as she always had a creepy as-fuck snicker that crosses her lips whenever Lelouch is in pain either physically or mentally].

Nina inwardly scoffs at Lelouch's already known worthless pride, as he seemed offended to be taken down by a mere pilot, who unknown to him, was really Suzaku. 

 _Lelouch, your arrogance and selfishness will be your sure downfall,_ she thinks smugly. 

* * *

He flinches at the sight of him battling against Lelouch. The anger and false view of unfairness he directed to Lelouch that day [even though Lelouch was being a prick as usual] was misguided. 

He may not agree with Lelouch's way completely, but he was definitely being foolish back that day, believing that he could change Britannia from the inside. But, he cannot help but inwardly laugh [obviously keeping it inside] at Lelouch's continuous sardonic remarks that he makes in his head even when he's about to be fucking whipped by his old friend [as usual, considering how this is clearly a physical fight].

Suzaku gnaws on his bottom lip as the camera blows up to the full scene of Lelouch trapped in his Knightmare in a hopeless position, where his cockpit was faced towards Suzaku, thus rendering his escape fatal, and Suzaku rearing Lancelot's arm back so that he may deliver a powerful blow that at the time, he believed was a justified punishment to the commander of all the terrorists who he presumed were the ones to kill all the innocent Japanese people.

Many of the others loudly held their breath, clearly wondering how Lelouch miraculously escaped this. 

He didn't. 

Instead, as Suzaku already knew, Kallen appears, leaping in front of Lelouch in her own machinery, properly deflecting Suzaku with a shaky defense [her Knightmare could not match the strength of his]. 

 _"Hey! I'm returning the favor!"_ Kallen shouted in her own, clearly directing it towards Lelouch, who promptly escapes as the screen zooms in on Kallen also ejecting out of her now-broken machine. 

Suzaku cannot prevent a sly smirk [he blesses Lelouch for this tinted mask] that crosses his facial features as the screen shows Suzaku chasing after Lelouch. 

Suzaku remembers this. 

In fact, this scene actually makes Suzaku recall a thought; it's just like when Suzaku begged Lelouch to play tag with him. 

Lelouch runs away screaming villainous thoughts that reflect fear[such as what he's doing now in the television- _"What is that monster?!"_ ]

And Suzaku chasing him with full determination. Of course, back then it was so that Lelouch doesn't successfully run away [yes he can run it's just that it's basically him fast walking then collapsing on both knees and nearly blacking out] but now, his determination is spawned from anger at Lelouch's unsuccessful attempts to stop him by wrecking buildings that he was able to leap out of.

A scream, a change of pitch sounds from the television. 

Oh. He forgot. 

A lady with a baby had fallen out of one of the buildings Lelouch wrecked, presumbly hiding from the military that barged in to kill everyone. He forgotten he saved her.

Suzaku had halted his chase with Lelouch, and instead rerouted just so he can catch the mother and baby from death from falling off a high place. Then, the moment the camera switches to Lloyd who comments how interesting it is Suzaku did this, the real life Lloyd next to him startled him out of his murky thoughts with: 

"I still don't see why he did that. I mean. The most this could benefit him is just bragging rights. But why would you ever say, 'oh, I saved a falling lady and baby from a five story apartment while they were falling'. Who'd believe that?"

* * *

"Oh. Interesting." Todoh comments quietly.

"Ah, I knew Lelouch would pull through!" Kaguya chirrups, clasping her hands together. 

To this day it's hard to tell what her feelings on Lelouch, [who's way too fucking old for her but it's cute so they let it live-that and also because no one has the heart to tell her Lelouch's emotionally constipated as well as denser than Patrick Star] but no one comments on it. 

Rakshata, who hasn't really spoken much but instead opted to inhale her toxic fumes, finally speaks, flipping her platinum hair to the side. "Is no one going to say anything about this seventeen-year-old something boy leading an entire terrorist group, having friends as badass and fun as him along with having a charismatic aura-is unable to get a single girlfriend?" 

"Ah? He needs a girlfriend? Why, he has me!" Kaguya implores, and Kallen, to the side, winces, but does not open her mouth. She continues to pity the young girl to this day.

"Like I said,  _it could be because he's gay!"_ Milly warbles. 

"Milly, honey, of course he's gay. He's physically more feminine than Nunnally. He couldn't beat you in an arm wrestle."

"I know. That's why his arm was broken when he was fifteen." She replies fluidly, so smoothly that nearly no one caught on for a moment. 

"A girlfriend?" C.C. speaks, startling then with her monotonous, unfamiliar voice. She surprisingly made little to no comments throughout the film. "But he...has me?" Everyone was either startled [Rivalz even shrieked for a pure five seconds] or unsurprised yet tired, as Kallen jackknifes up and leaps onto her feet, her entire spine rigid as a pole as she turns to C.C., who blankly stares back.

Todoh suddenly clears his raspy throat. "Actually...my earlier comment was at how Ohgi and his group actually tried to save the Japanese." Of course, he didn't also include how the few living elevens were accusing the terrorist group that kinda did save them, of being murderers. 

Well, it's not like they're  _wrong_. 

But nobody really cares, because they successfully avoided second movie of A Witch v. A Soldier. "And guys, stop pausing the video to have weird conversations with each other!" Ried scowls, clearly invested to this, his beady eyes glittering. He wants to see the quality of this film of 'Zero' in comparison to his, it's clear to see with everyone. Besides, he's a reporter. He lives for gossip, with a thirst almost as strong as Milly's. [Milly's unquenchable and drier than Rivalz's chances with his crush].

So, C.C. takes the liberty of continuing the movie. They're at the part where Kallen has returned to their makeshift hideout among the rubble that used to be a city, where other Japanese civilians and her friends taken shelter as well.

Then, the door to their hideout comes crashing down, revealing the small population of almost-not deceased Elevens and the small portion of the terrorist group to the face of a giant, war-tank that actually becomes the cause of death for a couple of people who were unfortunate enough to stand near the doors they blasted off the hinges. 

"Shit just went down!" Rivalz deepens his humorously immature voice, creating an even more comical timbre, and he only receives a knock to the head by Milly's knuckles. 

"Oi, be a bit more mature here!"  _Like she has the right to say that._

 _"So this is where you Elevens scurried off to."_ Said the current leader of the small group of military force that forced their way in, with their tank that's possibly bigger than Lelouch's ego.

* * *

Kallen mentally groans, and her shoulders sag slightly, as the screen zooms in on her, panicking as the metal vehicle tore in, with the obvious intentions to obliterate her, her friends and all those frightened [yet if she was going to be honest, very ungrateful, petty] Japanese survivors who taken refugee in with them. 

And out of panic and perhaps old habits of always crying for him, she had clasped her fisted hands over her ears, and whimpered:  _"Oni-chan!"_ She had cried for Nato, her older brother, as if somehow, he could save her despite being very,  _very_ dead. 

She could feel the pitying or curious glances from others, and she disregards them, and forces her flaming cheeks to cool. She's slightly humiliated that the others witnessed her moment of witness and vulnerability where she decides to simper like a frissy girl, rather than go down with dignity as Ohgi or _Nato_ would. Just the thought of that causes flush to crawl up her neck. So she takes a deep yet soft inhale through the nose, and forces the heat to leave, and she believes she's successful of keeping scarlet away from her pale visage, until, she hears: 

"Ah, Kallen, are you feeling okay? You're very red!" from the ever-so innocent Kaguya. 

Fuck pitying this girl.   
She's going to strangle her later, as now,  _she definitely cannot help but feel embarrassed for feeling embarrassed and now she's embarrassed and blushing._

* * *

 "A breaktime?" Cornelia snorts. "I want to keep watching." At this, Guilford nods in agreement. 

Ohgi clears his throat. "Forgive me for prying but Cornelia are you feeling-"

"Perfectly fine." She responds snappishly, stunting his voice of comfort and intervening with his words, rather rudely as well.

They don't say anything in resort, however. After all, they just witnessed Lelouch infiltrating Clovis' headquarters rather easily because of his Geass, all the while dressed as a soldier, then converse with Clovis for a bit, only for shit to get real as Lelouch approaches the subject of his mother [along with the memory that follows], and then,  _shoots him_.

And besides, Cornelia was placed into question by Clovis himself.

Because as they had watched in horror, the room quiet and their breathes shallow, Lelouch approached Clovis after introducing himself theatrically while first implying that he knew Clovis before properly presenting himself. He doe that by mentioning how he'd always win in chess whenever they played in the Aries Ville.  

And he did that right after threatening Clovis with his life, to order the 'cease fire'and successfully preventing the deaths of Ohgi and his team, along with so many survivors of the 'little incident'.  All it took was Clovis' saying solemnly: " _In the name of Clovis La Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, you are so ordered! All forces, cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice!-"_ and such. Rather repetitive, to the audience looking at it, all unaware they're all thinking the same thing on how redundant the echoing statements were as he continued rambling on.

Now many of them had looked back at Clovis' odd order for a cease fire, which was long forgotten in the chaos of  _those_ two years; had came to a full conclusion of why Clovis really stopped everything. Because of Lelouch. This does not come as a surprise to any. 

He had stopped many deaths, along with successfully prolonging his chess pieces' lives this way.

And then, he ended up sending Clovis a run for his memories:

 _"Satisfied?"_ Clovis' commanding tone had contorted into a slimy, oily tone of disgust, after completing Lelouch's order of barking a 'cease-fire' command to his people, while being held gunpoint.

- _"Yes. Well done."_  

 _-"What now? A round of songs? Or perhaps a nice game of chess."_ He had even hummed a one-note chuckle at the end, his lilting tone not ceasing for a beat.

 _-"That has a familiar ring."_ Not once did Lelouch sound remotely agitated by Clovis' taunting remarks, brimming with irritating arrogance.

- _"Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won."_

_-"What?"_

_-"Remember? At the Aries Villa."_

_-"You...Who are you?"_ It wasn't just a question spawned from fright, even though Clovis is clearly scared by this sudden stranger who seemingly knew him in a past life. It was a screech, his fear revealed through not only his countenance of disbelief, but escalating intensity of tone and slanting of eyes. 

- _"It's been a long time, big brother."_   -[This was when Milly feels a sense of fondness, knowing of Lelouch's weird need of cliche and dramatic flairs even though it may not seem like it because of his stunted, one-worded answers and lack of speech or will to socialize.]

Nina wasn't aware of this, however. Her breath hitched at that, startled by Lelouch's dramatics. He never seemed to prefer the spotlight or drawing excess attention. But that was back then. 

Clovis revealed, of course, that he had assumed Lelouch to be dead. _"I heard you had died during the capture of Japan."_

He was innocent, in the eyes of Cornelia. 

He wanted Lelouch back.  _"What good news that you're alive!"_ He had exclaimed joyfully, the tremor in his voice spawned from either fear of his supposedly cadaver of a brother aiming the barrel of an armed pistol at his forehead; or just from being overwhelmed of the fact that his  _dead brother_ is actually  _not so dead._  

But to Cornelia, his curled smile, and softening of gaze was enough to convince her that he truly wanted Lelouch back.

_"Why don't you come back to homeland with me?"_

_But-_

Cornelia's breath had hitched at that point, clearly knowing Lelouch's answer. It already happened years ago, ending with a gunshot. 

An obvious 'no', through his prolonged speech against the government, that really boiled down to Lelouch's dead mother, who Cornelia admired without shame.

Lelouch claimed that other Empresses were jealous; envious of his mother, being a commoner, being able to rise to the Knight of Honor and become favorable in the Emperor's eyes. Ergo; she was murdered for her commoner's blood. At least-that's what Lelouch claimed it was made to look like. 

 _"Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was originally a commoner. No doubt the other empresses held her in contempt. Even so..._ _Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists..._ You people killed my mother!" Lelouch had barked out that last line, yet his voice remained at a soft volume; it was the spite and the obvious vindictiveness that made it honed and bitter. 

 _"It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't!"_ This was when Clovis pleaded with Lelouch for innocence. That he wasn't involved with the plan of his mother's death, neither was he truly aware of it.

And then, Lelouch had geassed Clovis, with the intentions of finding out who was his mother's murderer, and if Clovis was right.

Clovis obliged underneath the power, informing Lelouch that Schneizel and Cornelia were the ones to carry out [so shit day for Cornelia] 

 _"Schneizel, the second prince, and Cornelia, the second princess. They know."_ [Cornelia felt pained.  _Clovis assumed I would kill Lelouch's mother; the one I admired and was inspired by?]_ She wished that she could change his brother's mind of her possibly being a killer before his death. 

Of course, Lelouch took it in a negative way:  _"They're the ringleaders?"_ He deserved nor received no response from his blonde brother.  _"That's all you know, huh?"_

After exiting his geassed state, Clovis pleaded mercy, unaware of how he already proved his innocence. 

But then, Cornelia had watched, sickened, as Lelouch ignored them, with a sardonic grin as he approached the throne Clovis was trapped within, as he replaced his gun in its previous position of being in the range of Clovis' temple. 

 _"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."_  

Cornelia wanted to puke. 

She still does.

* * *

 "I don't think I want a break." Cornelia's hooked. 

And she knows it.

Because she remembers the memory that Lelouch introduced as well. She didn't want to take another look at it.

* * *

Milly knew about Lelouch's past. 

Everyone knew about The Flash; the commoner who became a Knight of Honor-

Lelouch's mother. 

But when the television screen decided to bestow upon them Lelouch's memory of his mother; the invisible, maybe even hypothetical camera slowly scrolling over the corpse collapsed on the bloodied stairway-holes shredded through her dress and flesh...

Milly honestly wanted to vomit. And she's what; twenty or something?

This was when Lelouch told Clovis about his need to find out about who killed his mother. That was it.  _But they showed more._ They decided to show the memory that blinked into Lelouch's mind the moment, he informed Clovis;  _a memory of his dead mother and quivering sister._

 

 _It's obvious that Lelouch recalls his memory vividly, as shown on screen, as it scans to what the cadaver carries in her arms_ ; a familiar young girl. 

It's rude, but every single pair of eyeballs turn to Nunnally. It's rather obvious from information given from the Capitol and just comparison of appearance  _and just fucking common sense_ , that the young, withering, child limp in the arms of Lelouch's dead mother is his own sister. 

The said sister, speckled with once vibrant, sparkling blood, has crusted to a dark crimson after splattered onto her pale, blanching visage. Her eyes no longer focused as they stare above her, violet and triggered, only to close from this traumatizing experience. And Nunnally only restored them just a year or so ago. 

Blood matted her ashen blonde hair into clumps, but what Milly really noticed that many others probably didn't, were the mother's eyes. They weren't shut. Rather, her pupils dilated yet relaxed upon her listless face, fixated on the girl. 

Nunnally must've seen the dead, unmoving eyes of her mother. 

And Lelouch also saw this. 

Lelouch- _oh God how old was he at this time?_  

Just about everyone else is silently pitying or glancing at Nunnally, who hadn't reacted but rather stiffened in her wheelchair as she stares hard at the screen, as if  _challenging_ it, for some strange reason that they cannot fathom yet, but none of them are thinking about how this must be to Lelouch, who carries this memory of his beloved sister clutched in the relaxed arms of his inevitably dead mother who he adored and loved. 

Milly wants to sob. 

In the end, she cannot help but feel for Lelouch.  _Because this is what screwed up his life. Not Geass. But this. This was what got him obsessed. After all, he clearly wanted to confront Britannia even before he knew what Geass was._

_He was hooked from the start-_

_And didn't know how toxic of a relationship he webbed between his obsession and his complex brain._

* * *

Nina nearly fainted at the sight of the dead body and a young version of Nunnally trapped underneath it. 

Great.

[Seeing the girl slowly tilt to the side, Todoh had grabbed her, all the while snagging Tamaki's alcohol out of his hand [apparently he somehow produced a new bottle out of fucking nowhere] and rather than just having Nina smell the strong, disgusting scent to wake her up; he smartly pours a stream of beer onto her hair]

Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. 

The break ended up happening anyways. 

* * *

 

"This was a bad idea."

"This really was."

"How do you guys burn boiling water."

In sync, Rivalz and Kaguya shrugs shamelessly. Milly isn't even mad anymore. 

So many impossible things had occurred within her lifeline; that this, something that surpasses all of that because it doesn't have some sort of otherworldly element, _breaks physics._

Ried doesn't seem remotely surprised at Rivalz and Kaguya's failure, in complete honesty. To the side, Cornelia looks fucking done, Nunnally is staring in horror at the damage that expanded over the kitchen, and Kallen, is once again speechless, which rarely happens due to her snappish, instinctively reactive side.

Milly pinches the bridge of her nose.

Soot powdered over Rivalz's pale visage, and the young girl doesn't seem slightly bothered by the fact that the entire side of the skirt of her dress was charred, the fabric eten up. "You know," Milly's odd, engaged husband sidles up. 

It's not like Milly despises him. Honestly, he's interesting. It's just... _weird_ because they rarely interact due to their jobs, and honestly, while Milly is social, the man seems downright as nutty as a fruitcake. But then, she snickers behind a gloved hand that also readjusts his lenses, as he comments in a low voice: "You know. This should not be possible." 

"If someone has the power to control others, this can be possible." Rivalz grumbles.

"Actually, no," Lloyd retaliates in his normally lilting tone. "Because Geass and other stuff, is what we can classify as magic or something we haven't truly discovered or breached within. This...this just shouldn't happen considering it's within what we know, science. This is not scientifically possible."

Milly wilts slightly at his explanation. "Rivalz. How do you fuck up Instant Ramen so badly? And the boiled water  _didn't even include you boiling water, you just added boiling water from that container!"_ She gestures towards the kettle filled with steaming hot water.  _"Oh my_ God!" 

"Your friends are truly astonishing." Milly bats her eyes, startled to find the Green Witch peering over her shoulder in a delicate manner. "Most of your friends somehow defy the impossible." She compliments, her lips curling upwards into a genuine smile that Milly has never witnessed.

Maybe this is why she's about to die, she supposes, as she slowly lowers her phone after taking a picture of C.C. smiling, without even responding to her.

C.C. peers at her, her expression frozen.

Milly runs.

* * *

 

He's not that mean. Lelouch doesn't think so. He glances at the strip of gum wrapper and the battery that he tore out of the small electronic fan he had on his desk. After slicing the wrapper in half, he took the strip and knew, that if he placed both ends of the wrapper onto both ends of the battery; it'll create a closed circuit. Thus, fire would ignite near the bridge of the wrapper, creating a temporary lighter [depends on how long the wrapper holds, so probably for few seconds.]

Nah. He's not going to do it. 

What he was even discussing in his head was downright nasty and vile.

 _She locked you in your room and is about to reveal your biggest secret just for the sake of entertainment._  

Fuck this he's burning her Cheese-kun. It's her fault for always leaving her stuff in his room despite his protests.

* * *

DO I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE?

Really no this was supposed to be a crack fic but I guess not. 

 

 


	4. fuhladks;j/;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys i did osmething

"Oh shit." Tamaki shoots. "I want to ship it."

Ohgi cautiously maneuvors around Kallen, whose head snapped so hard to the right at that comment, he's startled she hasn't gotten whiplash. "What?" Todoh inquires slowly, his voice laced with suspicion and judgement. "It's cute. Two childhood friends, together." His voice infused with insouciance. Nunnally's pretty sure that Kallen has a thing against everybody paired with Lelouch, with her as the exception.

However, at Todoh and Tamaki's comment, Cornelia's magenta lips curl downwards slightly. Nunnally sighs at this. It's not like Cornelia's necessarily against gays, in fact, she's known Cornelia to be open to anything, as long as it doesn't intervene with the nation's defense and safety. However, she's well aware, due to their culture, hearing about same-sex lovers is rare, and often openly frowned upon. Therefore, Cornelia probably needs a little time, as well as the rest of the former nobles of Britannia who are still here, to adjust. However, Nunnally has complete faith in Cornelia to prove herself to be more open-minded towards the ever modernizing culture.

"Wait, no!" Kaguya stands up firmly. "I don't believe that they're together." She clears her throat, a flush slowly blossoming across her pale visage.

"Why is that? Because you like him?" Kallen snorts scornfully, and loudly at that, which only encourages the blush to darken. Nunnally wants to scorn her friend, because she believes it's rather hypocritical and cruel of her to make fun of a serious crush, when she herself, fell for the same guy, and is rather defensive about it as well.

"No it's because...." she sighs with an air of humiliation from what Nunnally presumes to be spawned from her realization of her childish tone. And, Nunnally inwardly smiles as she concludes why this may be.... "Suzaku is my cousin. And, when I was younger and technically supposed to be married to him, for him to date Lelouch would be...."

An awkward silence falls among them.

"Anyways," Milly continues, speaking around her pair of chopsticks that she's still playing with even after finishing her ramen. She earlier positioned them in a way that it looked like she had long walrus tusks "Can we like...continue with the video?" She asks, rather impatiently at that. C.C. starts up the CD once more.

"Wait!" A sharp voice cuts through. C.C. promptly ignores it, and at this, Rivalz cowers away from her, but continues speaking anyways as the video begins to roll, "if you guys are supposedly futuristic, C.C., ya know, why do you guys use CDs? Like, CDs, what the fuck what age are we in?" Rivalz scowls.

"Don't fucking swear." Tamaki slurs.

"Shut up Rivalz, look!" Milly snarls.

The video is playing, and it's currently paused at where Milly was thwacking Lelouch on the head, scolding him, claiming that she saw his hand stop moving, therefore he's clearly fallen asleep. Nunnally recalls this within the history of her brother that she's been blessed with. Lelouch, after murdering Clovis, returned back to the school, and attended Student Council like any other day where he's actually being productive and not skipping class. And, through the sleepless night due to all the excitement, adrenaline and just unexpected assassination he conducted, he decided to just nap during his club.

Well, he would've done it anyways even if it was a normal day.

"Hahaha, that was after he ditched me." Rivalz says lightly, yet, obviously pissed over such an insignificant detail [even though it technically spawned the entire rebellion, as that's when Lelouch found C.C.]. And, as if to confirm Rivalz's claim, the video cuts to Rivalz telling Lelouch that all the paperwork he's suffering through, was because he ditched him yesterday.

Shirley also questions Lelouch about his whereabouts, which, was never answered as Milly begins to berate them about the club.

 _"You should have reminded us about the deadline a day earlier." Shirley gripes._ Nunnally's throat swells with nostalgia, and just plain sadness. She really misses Shirley.

And judging by the rare countenance of solemnity crossing real-life Rivalz's features, and Milly's lack of witty words, they're upset as well. Well obviously.

_"I'd have preferred a day later. Then we'd have given up already." Rivalz, smiling impishly, in the video, unaware and blissfully innocent as a student as Ashford High, tells Shirley._

Nunnally wants that Rivalz back. She's happy that the Rivalz here, is with them, and still retains his mischievous sense of humor-

But she also wants the purity, the vindication from friendship's loyalty, and lack of upsetting tears over Lelouch, from back then.

"Whoa, that's Shirley?" Tamaki snickers. "She's hot."

And, ironically, though Milly was the one to always perversely taunt Shirley's assets, she's the one to stand up, unhitch her stilettos, and throw one of her glossy blue heels at Tamaki's head.

Right.

The President was always rather scary back then, therefore Nunnally supposes she shouldn't really expect a change in her impulsive behavior.

Tamaki snarls in response, whipping to face Milly, who remains stoic and unimpressed, but he's quickly dragged back down by Kallen, who also seems rather offended by his inappropriate comment and behavior, judging by her look of usual disgust that Nunnally sees her use, directed towards Tamaki all the time. She hasn't forgotten about Kallen's rather sentimental nature: despite her frigid personality and unbreakable defense that she built out of experiences, memories and devastating lessons to guard herself from potential threats, once she finally decides to allow a persistent person worm their way into her life, into her heart, she grows rather attached.

And Nunnally supposes that while Lelouch was definitely the one to shake her the most, to crack down her walls so easily and for the first time probably without her consent, Shirley and the others probably flooded in right after him as well. It's hard not too oblige to Shirley, who was a human reincarnation of sunshine.

Then they hear Milly's scream from the video.

_"GUTS!"_

The Milly of current time chokes as she wheezes on air, while Nina stiffens, clearly struck by nostalgia and just sudden fear out of instinct. Rivalz snorts, while Cornelia and Guilford in unison, jerk so hard that their tea sloshes out of the cup and onto their laps.

Out of nowhere, Xingke gives them a napkin, quietly.

They stare.

He shrugs.

Nunnally pays attention to the video once more. They've moved on, where they all catch video-Milly in the act of provoking Shirley's innocence, by mentioning how 'a sound body leads to a sound mind'.

_"Well, we practice a lot, so..." Shirley utters proudly, flexing an arm that could obviously be identified as tone, despite it being swathed in layers of her school uniform._

_"That's not what I meant." Milly folds her arms rather authoritatively, her eyes wandering around Shirley's frame._

Tamaki glares at Milly, who just shrugs sheepishly, while Zero shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and Rivalz groans, clearly used to Milly's...humor.

Nunnally, who supposes should be embarrassed, being exposed to such things, is so used to hearing Milly's words that by this point they mean nothing to her.

Cornelia's staring judgmentally.

Lloyd shrugs, saying, "it's not strange for somebody to be curious about human anatomy."

"That's not..." Cecile begins, but just rolls his eyes as Lloyd smirks.

_"You're impressive." Milly continues, and startled, Shirley slowly flickers her gaze downwards to pinpoint where Milly's intently glaring at. "I checked you out lately in the girls' bathroom." The blonde continues._

"I did not sign up to watch a gay pornography!" Villetta screeches harshly, her mocha skin decorated with two patches of scarlet.

"You already knew Lelouch and Suzaku were gonna be in here, what did you expect?" Milly states dryly.

_"You're filling out nicely on the top and bottom, aren't you?" Milly croons with a predatory gaze._

_"Oh, ho?" Rivalz, from the side of Shirley, gazes at her chest rather prominently too._

"Oh my God you're a closeted pervert too?" Kallen hisses, rounding to Rivalz, who smiles, but doesn't deny.

"I'm pretty sure you already knew he was like this." Milly turns to Kallen, who groans.

_"Wh-what are you talking about, you pervert?" Shirley shrieks, her eyes dilating from embarrassment as her knuckles flushed red, defensively clutch their adjacent shoulders._

"So. That's what you guys were like in high school?" Diethard says dryly, facing the said former students. Milly nods, while Nina moans into her hands, and Rivalz just licks his lips rather uncomfortably. Great impression of the newest Empress of their nation, as well as some of her siblings and important figures.

Diethard turns to Nunnally, clearly expecting some response. "I don't know." she answers. "Lelouch would block my ears whenever they're around." She adds. And despite the fact that she brought up the unsaid yet knowingly accursed name, everybody chortled at such a claim.

_"I swear! The prez is a dirty old man on the inside!" Shirley's voice narrates the pan of the camera, that flies above the school to give an overview of the campus._

"Still true." Rivalz mutters loudly.

Milly smacks him.

As Nunnally refocuses her attention to clasp back to the screen, her lungs compress uncomfortably, as she realizes what topic they've reached in the video. They've strayed from the light-hearted atmosphere, as Nina, Shirley and Rivalz on the screen, had approached a group of unnamed kids that Nunnally doesn't recognize, surrounding a laptop.

_"The terrorists used poison gas?" The kid wearing their school uniform, and seated on the desk, proclaims._

_His friend, who's operating the laptop they're all fixated on, exclaims, "That's scary! Shinjuku's only thirty minutes away from here!"_

Nobody's laughing from their previous conversation anymore. The perverted-old-grandpa-Milly topic was quickly overshadowed by this sincere and nightmarish subject.

The invisible camera zooms in, giving the audience a view of what they're watching on their device.

It reveals a live footage of Shinjuku's ghetto, separated by a roll of plastic police tape. The people on one side, crowded and desperate, the soldiers organized and lined orderly on the other side of the vividly yellow tape that stands out against the grey scenery dusted with rubble and debris.

Tanks and containers used in case if the soldiers come in physical contact with enemies, lay in standby.

 _Terrorists_ , Nunnally thinks.

Well, she supposes they're partially correct.

_As the camera returns to the three protagonists, Lelouch comes to join them from behind. They stare intently, all of them excluding Nunnally who already knows, wanting to witness Lelouch's reaction to this commotion._

_Lelouch collectively walks in, his eyebrows pinched downwards at the sight of his friends' concerned expressions._

Ohgi's eyes slant at the sight of the lithe boy entering his friends' premises. He's heard stories of Shirley Fenette. And Ohgi recalls their drastic action that lead to the death of Joseph Fenette. Though it was accidental, they ended up killing him off.

What was Zero thinking?

What was Lelouch thinking? That was the friend of one of his obviously few yet close friends, someone who admires him so dramatically that there's no way someone as insightful and observant as Lelouch, wouldn't at least be aware of.

What was the Demon Prince thinking?

Did he no longer care?

Ohgi figures he shouldn't judge this Lelouch so quickly-after all, he's still amateur, young in the stages of corruption that would quickly darken to a level where he craves for power. They caused the direct death of Joseph Fenette earlier in those stages, before Lelouch clearly went mad with power.

He supposes that maybe, it wasn't Zero or the Demon Prince who was clouding his thoughts and personage-

Maybe it wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia, either.

Maybe it was still Lelouch Lamperouge, a student with a tragic backstory, but a bright mind and loyal friend, when faced with the death of Joseph Fenette.

And not a pervert, unlike a few others.

Ohgi is actually rather apprehensive to seeing how that'd play out-how Lelouch would react to killing one of his friend's father, and how he'd respond to their reactions and acknowledgement of Zero.

" _Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens!" The first student from the video, declares loudly enough to attract even Lelouch's attention, away from his friends. The camera closes up to one of his orchid eyes, as his thoughts are made known._

'Strange...why would they hide the news about it?' Lelouch's voice expresses his thinking, which coordinates with his look of exasperation and censorious intuition.

Lelouch's mind strays back to the recent memory of him pulling the trigger against the frightened face of Clovis.

Ohgi winces at that. Though he's not partial of Clovis, especially since he was useless and biased just like his siblings, he was still young. Still a boy. And yeah, Ohgi definitely doesn't believe that his age could ever justify his actions [look at Lelouch, for God's sake (then again, he's Lelouch, a special case)], but Clovis wasn't really....bad in some sense. He was just dumb. Oblivious.

He didn't deserve to die so cruelly.

The flashback quickly stunts off, as it reveals Lelouch's widening eyes and shrunken pupils of utter shock, as suddenly, he lurches forward, a quiet grunt escaping his mouth before he clasps a hand over it, holding in bile.

Ohgi starts.

That's unexpected. Lelouch revealing any emotion of disgust or possible remorse. He doesn't believe it's the latter as much as the first, but still, he assumed that Lelouch was apathetic to killing, as was confirmed by the Euphemia-incident.

He feels a hand slip across his. Villetta, though her hand is slinking around his, her slender yet powerful fingers interlocking with his stubby, calloused ones, she doesn't bother to acknowledge him with a glance.

Her eyes are trained on the spotlight.

Lelouch.

Even after death, Lelouch is still in the center of attention.

Ohgi doesn't want to admire that, even though he's well aware it's an impressive feat, what Lelouch's done.

He wants to hate this boy.

This high schooler.

A terrorist.

* * *

 

Lelouch stares at the charred remains of Cheese-kun.

He's been locked in this room for....perhaps the past four hours?

He screams.

Rarely does Lelouch ever bother with greasy foods, such as pizza. Though he's technically no longer a noble, he still prefers to eat decent meals that are considered modernized and sophisticated.

Except for salads.

Because fuck salads.

But here he is, half dead and cocooned in blankets on his bed, given up all hope and humanity [as usual, and basically every Monday], and he's on his eighth slice of pizza from Pizza Hut.

Which by the way, is nasty.

He misses KFC.

* * *

 

_'Are they hiding Clovis' death to guard against chaos?' The video is now revealing the insides of a boy's bathroom, with Lelouch's voice still narrating his thoughts._

"Wait, are those what urinals look like?" Empress Tianza chirrups curiously, fascinated by the strange shape that differs from the ones she's seen in her so far, short life.

Beside her, Rivalz's mouth opens, clearly ready to slide in most likely a strange inneudo with his grating timbre, before seatd next to the Empress, Xingkei glares at him.

Rivalz promptly shuts his mouth.

"Yes. Those are boy urinals. There are sponges in them too. Don't touch them." C.C. answers flatly from the other side of the room.

"Hm. I remember when I was younger and walked into one of the bathrooms for males, because I didn't know there were separate rooms for genders. I thought the urinals were sinks and the sponges were for scrubbing your hands." Sayoko states apathetically.

Nunnally stares.

_Lelouch, crouched over the sink, ashen and solemn, yet a frenzied grin crossing his features, is clearly on the verge of regurgitating._

Ohgi's eyebrows fly upwards, as he watches Lelouch admit to himself that perhaps Clovis' death really did shake him. However, Ohgi can't help but muse, if it shook him solely because Clovis was his brother, or just simply because it was the first time he ever killed someone so coldly before. And he can't deny the possibility, and the obviousness due to Lelouch's attitude in general, that it's probably the latter.

He determines that this is the start of when Lelouch began to harden.

"Okay, I see. So there is a Purist Faction member here?" Cornelia's naturally narrowed eyes, which cooperating with her angular visage, has the appearance of obvious nobility, of authority and absolute confidence that blurred with arrogance. Villetta, not deterred, just glowers back. However, it's clear that despite the fact Nunnally is currently the one who holds authority, the one with power and happens to be a kind and firm soul, Cornelia still holds the fear as Britannia's Witch, even though it's past that age.

Cornelia, though the empire she was loyal to has crumpled drastically and remains in ruins with only the corrupted people carrying along its horrible traditions and culture, and is now absolutely invested with her younger step-sister's reign-

Is still pretty fucking scary.

Her personality, figure, and beauty molded into a weapon, her attitude, her voice, and her aura, radiating absolute control, absolute power, there's nothing that can deny them without fear.

They just witnessed the scene, where it reveals Jeremiah and Villetta's discreet discussion on ruminating the possibility of using the recent chaos, to try and distance the power of pure blood Britannians.

"Shut it. Can you blame us? It's not as if you were ever against us until Nunnally came into power." Villetta snaps, none of her anger directed towards Nunnally, however. Just her sister.

At this, Cornelia fluidly crosses her slender legs, as she laces her fingers together loosely in her lap. "I never supported the Purist Faction. I don't care whether you're Japanese or if you're Britannian, as long as you were good, I never cared. I just wanted to know, did you have anything to do with Kururugi pinned as a scapegoat, which if I'm not wrong, will happen in mere days from where we paused?"

Villetta bristles.

"Ever heard of Russification?" C.C. inquires. They round to her, the spat momentarily fading into the background. The Witch always has something to say.

The Witch, and The Witch of Britannia.

What a strange duo.

"Russification, the Holocaust-"

"The Holocaust? Be more specific?" Cornelia scoffs.

"Ah. That's right. In this universe we have yet to reach to War World I. We just bypassed the Storming of Bastille, yes?"

They blink. "Great. So alternate universes apparently." Todoh sighs. "What an interesting world we live in."

"I would assume that this world is more interesting than most, considering how we have someone like Lelouch and a universe where the people actually communicate with Geass itself." C.C. muses thoughtfully. "Russification, this is sort of like this. Where we try to eliminate a certain group of people, or in this specific context, non-Russians, in hopes of purifying the land. Here, we try to destroy the Japanese, or so we did." C.C. states. "It's ironic, that though every universe I've correlated in, that they all share a common factor-

"Humans aren't able to learn how to live peacefully. Rather, they must cause some huge rift due to some difference that shouldn't affect a normal interaction between two people."

_It's back at the classroom, where for once, Lelouch was to be seen, and well, and not skipping class as usual. However, he's clearly bored and either wants to die, or go home. Then the teacher comes in, with a rather unique set of news for the day._

_A new student._

_Lelouch lazily peers up._

_A meek student with watery ocean eyes, fiddling with her fingers. Her soft expression, framed with bangs that obscure her face, ergo emphasizing her shyness._

_"Hello, I'm Kallen Stadtfield. Please take good care of me."_


End file.
